Você
by Tilim
Summary: Ela o amava, mas não queria admitir. Ele a amava, mas não sabia. E agora vão descobrir sozinhos o verdadeiro primeiro amor.


**É VOCÊ QUEM EU AMO!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**Leiam e espero que gostem, sinceramente, acho que ficou muito meloso, prometo melhorar.**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Era mais um dia de inverno, um dia em que nenhum vilão ataca, um dia em que todos querem ficar em casa, com um bom chocolate quente, pipoca e filmes. Era mais um dia pra tentar, tentar ama-lo ou esqueçe-lo.

Robin estava sentado na mesa lendo o jornal matinal, Estelar alimentava seu bichinho, Silk, Cyborg preparava o café da manhã e Mutano o olhava falando que era errado comer carne quando Ravena entrou flutuando na sala. Apenas olhou rápido para seus amigos e se sentou em uma cadeira da mesa circular dos titãs.

- Um bom dia glorioso, amiga Ravena – cumprimentou Estelar, como sempre, sorridente.

- Oi, Estelar – disse Ravena em resposta e fitou Robin rapidamente.

- Café na mesa – anunciou Cyborg colocando um vasto prato de panquecas, ovos, bacon e leite – Bom apetite!

Dizendo isso ele mesmo sentou e começou a devorar alguns ovos. Mutano colocou um prato de tofu diante de si e também começou a comer. Estelar e Robin também começaram a comer, mas Ravena continuou imóvel vendo os ovos e o bacon formando uma carinha sorridente em cima da sua panqueca.

- O que foi, Ravena? – perguntou Mutano

- Não está com fome? – perguntou Robin

- Só... Eu só... – gaguejou ela – Eu só não estou muito disposta, vou pro meu quarto.

- Ravena, espera ai... – chamou Robin, tarde demais, ela já tinha desaparecido atrás da porta de metal.

- O que será que ela tem? – perguntou Estelar

- Eu só me lembro de tê-la visto assim uma vez – disse Cyborgvoltando a se sentar – Quando Trigon estava chegando.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto terminavam o café, falar das batalhas antigas era incômodo, principalmente por que afetava a um deles. Era como falar de Slade, Estrela Negra e da Patrulha do Destino. Falar sobre essas pessoas sempre afetava a um deles, mas no caso de Trigon afetava Ravena e Robin.

"Eu me lembro de tê-la visto assim mais umas duas vezes" pensou Robin "Uma vez quando Estelar foi como minha parceira interceptar o baile da Kiten e quando ela viu a mim e Estelar abraçados depois que ela quase se tornou rainha de Tamaran"

- Alô, Terra para Robin – falava Mutano enquanto balançava a mão aberta na frente do rosto do Jovem Titã.

- Ahn, o que foi? – perguntou Robin saindo do transe.

- Você paralisou – disse Cyborg.

- Estava pensando em que Robin? – perguntou Estelar

- Não é nada – disse Robin se levantando e seguindo o mesmo caminho que Ravena tinha seguido a alguns instantes.

- Eles estão estranhos hoje – disse Cyborg

- Eles estão muito deprimidos - disse Estelar – Nem eu consegui animá-los.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Robin andava calmamente pelos corredores da torre Titã, não sabia ao certo o que Ravena tinha, mas sabia o que ele próprio tinha. Não estava mais apaixonado, como antes achava, por Estelar. Tinha percebido isso há algumas semanas e comunicara a ela e está até que reagiu muito bem. Aconselhou-o a apenas seguir o próprio coração, que ele o levaria a pessoa certa.

E andando sem rumo pelos corredores parou em frente a porta do quarto de Ravena. Olhou atordoado para a porta e resolveu ver se ela estava bem, levantou a mão, mas não bateu.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Ravena estava sentada na cama com o capuz sobre o rosto. Pensava, tentara meditar, mas ele a impedia.

O que ele tinha de tão especial, afinal? Era baixinho, teimoso e sempre se recusara, terminantemente, a tirar aquela máscara.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha sido ele a primeira pessoa desde que nascera que tinha despertado nela algum tipo de sentimento, tinha sido ele a primeira pessoa que não a olhou com desprezo, tinha sido ele a primeira pessoa que ela aprendeu a amar. Ele que era sempre tão bom, carinhoso, corajoso, inteligente e eficiente.

Mas, tinha que see logo ele? Ele não gostava dela, ele gostava de Estelar e esse era o destino deles, ficarem juntos. E o dela era ficar sozinha, sempre sozinha.

Por fim tomou uma dura decisão, ele não gostava dela, então...

"Vou esquecê-lo" pensou Ravena "Tenho que esquecê-lo"

Levantou a cabeça decidida quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Levantou-se da cama e foi ver quem era. Abriu uma fresta da porta e viu ele, Robin a fitava com preocupação.

- Ravena, você está bem? – perguntou Robin – Eu... e os outros ficamos preocupados.

- Estou ótima, Robin – respondeu ela rispidamente.

Após dizer isso ficaram os dois em silêncio e Ravena se perdeu novamente em seus pensamentos.

Lembrou que sempre tinha sido ele que ia até seus quarto para perguntar se estava tudo bem, tinha sido sempre ele que se importara mais com ela, era sempre **ELE.**

- Preciso te falar uma coisa – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Primeiro as damas – retrucou Robin.

- Ahn, não, pode falar, Robin – disse Ravena.

- Tá, mas será que eu poderia entrar? – perguntou Robin.

- Entrar? – perguntou ela, chocada. Ninguém entrava no seu quarto, ninguém.

- Sim, porque? – perguntou Robin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada – disse por fim e cedeu passagem pra ele – Pode entrar.

Ele entrou e deu uma rápida olhada pelo local, virou-se e a fitou com um sorriso. Ele então percebeu como eram raras as vezes que ela sorria, e mais raras ainda eram as vezes que ela sorria sinceramente e não por um mero sarcasmo ou uma vitória em batalha. E ele adorava seu sorriso.

- Então, o que é que você tem pra me falar? – perguntou Ravena, sentando-se na cama.

- Sabe, Ravena... – disse Robin coçando a cabeça em puro sinal de nervosismo – Eu pensei que gostava muito da Estelar, realmente, cheguei a pensar que a amava, mas, na verdade, acho que me deixei levar pela situação.

- Desculpe, Robin – disse Ravena – Mas não sou muito boa em dar conselhos amorosos.

- Eu sei, mas, não é um conselho que eu estou tentando pedir – disse Robin.

- Então, está tentando me dizer o que? – perguntou ela.

- Sabe Ravena, eu não sou muito bom em falar dos meus sentimentos, com Estelar foi muito difícil, mas eu sinto, sinto que posso me abrir com você... – disse Robin corando levemente - ... Ravena eu sinto uma emoção especial por você, é com você que eu posso falar nas horas difíceis e desabafar e é pra você que eu sempre contei os meus segredos mais profundos...

- Robin, eu... – começou ela, mas Robin a interrompeu.

- Ravena... – disse o líder - ...É você quem eu amo.

Silêncio.

- Porque eu, Robin? – ela perguntou, mais pra si mesma do que pra ela – Por que uma garota boba, solitária e ríspida como eu se você tem filas de fãs lá fora querendo que você seja namorado delas, e você tem... Você tem a Estelar.

- Eu quero você, Ravena, porque foi você quem me mostrou uma nova maneira de ver o mundo, você me ensinou que eu tinha um grande poder, mas não sabia como controlá-lo – disse Robin dando alguns passos para perto dela – Eu também pensei que estivesse apaixonado pela Estelar, mas descobri que não era isso, era apenas uma forte amizade, e com você é diferente.

Era isso, ela era apenas mais uma amiga. Sabia que uma pessoa como ele nunca olharia de verdade pra ela, ele era bom demais, apesar de ter sido ele que a fez despertar dentro do seu coração o sentimento do amor.

- E como você pode saber que não apenas uma forte amizade que sente por mim também? – perguntou abaixando o rosto e deixando o capuz cobrir-lhe a cabeça.

- Por que foi com você que eu aprendi a amar – disse Robin – Foi você, a garota tímida que não tinha sentimentos, que me ensinou isso.

Ainda lhe custava acreditar que o garoto com que ficava sonhando, que lhe impedia de meditar estava amando-a, iria continuar aquele interrogatório até ele admitir que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Virou-se de costas pra ele, não suportaria encara-lo quando ele fala-se que ela era uma boba que caiu como uma patinha na brincadeira.

- Mas eu sou apenas uma... – disse Ravena quase chorando – aberração.

- Não, você não é – disse Robin colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Você pode ser qualquer coisa, animais, alien ou até mesmo uma robô, mas não é uma aberração.

Robin virou Ravena lentamente para que ela ficasse de frente pra ele, colocou a mão em seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça, ela tinha deixado escorrer uma lágrima, a lagrima de uma amor que apenas Robin poderia entender, lágrimas que, apenas Robin, ela deixava ver. Ela se jogou nos braços dele.

- Robin – disse Ravena, calmamente entre soluços – Me diga que isso não é uma brincadeira.

- Você sabe que eu não minto pra você – disse Robin acariciando a cabeça dela.

- Robin, eu te amo muito – disse Ravena, por fim – Obrigada por me fazer despertar esse sentimento.

- Eu é que agradeço – disse Robin – Por me deixar te amar.

Ficaram lá abraçados por um tempo, até que por fim Ravena se desvencilhou e colocou uma mão no rosto de Robin. E se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Robin, eu... poderia vê-lo - disse cautelosamenten - Sem a máscara?

Ele exitou alguns intantes, mas por fim cedeu.

- Claro - disse

Ela colocou a mão calmamente dos lados da máscara e começou a puxa-la, ela saiu facimente e Ravena pôde ver como Robin era bonito e essa imagem seria só dela. Assim como era só dele a imagem dela chorando.

Ravena permanecia com uma mão em sua bochecha e Robin colocou uma mão na bochecha dela também e acariçiou. Foram se aproximando lentamente para selar o amor dos dois, quando seus lábios começaram a se roçar eles fecharam os olhos, um beijo tímido, um primeiro beijo de amor para Ravena, um verdadeiro beijo de amor para Robin. E ao permitir que obeijo se aprofunda-se puderam sentir odoce gosto do primeiro verdadeiro amor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

FIM.


End file.
